The Wayward Apprentice
by Mysteriousity1
Summary: He spat, "You aren't doing a very good job of killing me." "Kill you? Now that IS funny. No, can't eliminate the entertainment, now can I?"
1. A Meeting

_My, my, a boy turned lord of the Phantomhive family. This will be fun!_ thought a maple-brown-haired girl, her face impassive except for two grey eyes alight with mischievous glee. She smoothed her skirt as she walked through London, her furs keeping the chill of Autumn away. She turned her pale face upwards, sighing at the dreary sky. She looked ahead again to see a famous butler and the Queen's guard dog. She chuckled and found herself sliding in from the other side of the carriage just as Sebastian closed the door to Ciel's side. Ciel turned sharply towards her once he heard the gentle thud of her own door. Before he could do anything else besides look shocked, she laughed. His surprise soon shifted to irritation. He spat, "You aren't doing a very good job of killing me."

"Kill you? Now that IS funny. No, can't eliminate the entertainment, now can I?" she rolled her eyes.

"Entertainment?" he repeated warily.

"Of course! Trouble seems to follow you like your butler over there, and I love trouble. Tsukiko you may call me, and I am at your service, Lord Phantomhive." She grinned and winked. "Now, to go about our contract..."

He interrupted, rather peeved by now, "I already have a contract with my butler, and he can solve any trouble I ask him to."

She waved her hand as if dismissing the thought, "Yes, yes. I am only a human, but I work for fun. It's in the bloodline you know. However, I wonder if you would have solved that last case without him. So, allow me to do my father justice and work with you."

He ground out, "Get out. Now."

"Fine, fine. Just think about my offer," she smirked. The carriage stopped and she got out, sashaying away from the boy with an eye patch. Sebastian watched her go with amusement. _She's almost as arrogant as he is, and as young. This will definitely be interesting to watch._


	2. Teatime

Sebastian sat across from his master through the long ride back to the mansion. He watched Ciel brood silently, mildly curious as to what he would do in regard to the so-called Tsukiko. _Who could her father be? Why has she revealed herself now?_ These were the unanswerable questions Ciel chased in his head, frustration building. He snorted and shook his head as Sebastian opened the carriage door for the blue-eyed boy. He stepped down and placed those thoughts in the back of his mind, at least until his business meeting was over. As Sebastian served him his afternoon tea, the butler spoke quietly, "Perhaps we meet her for tea tomorrow, on your terms, my lord."

Ciel regarded the demon with his uncovered eye steadily, "I suppose you shall make the arrangements. I ask that you stay with me while she is here, I don't trust her at all."

Sebastian smiled with his eyes closed, performing his signature bow with one hand over his heart. "Of course, my lord."

A short, decisive rapport on the door could be heard throughout the mansion. Mey-rin gasped. "A visitor, yes it is, and at this hour? My, my, whoever could be here?" she muttered, rushing to the door. She opened it when there was no sign of Sebastian. She gaped at the sight of a young lady all in black, yet without the fashionable bonnet that seemed to be a trend. She tossed her short brown hair and studied the maid imperiously. "Well, aren't you going to show me in?" she asked impatiently. Sebastian frowned, "Please, we mustn't be rude to our guest Mey-rin." He stood behind Tsukiko, hands clasped at the small of his back. Mey-rin simply stepped out of the way, Sebastian now escorting Tsukiko to his master's study. He opened the large wooden door for her and she curtsied, murmuring to him under amber lashes, "Thank you, Sebastian."

He was utterly startled by this, this humble meekness, especially for her arrogance towards Ciel. She slipped inside and stood straight and tall before Ciel. He looked up and said contemptuously, "You're late."

She placed her hands on her hips and her bottom lip jutted out in petulance, eyes smoldering, "Humph. I believe I began this earlier, so I could say you are the one late, Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian interrupted mildly, "I shall fetch your afternoon tea, master." He bowed and left, leaving the two alone.

_Crash._ "WELL IF YOU HADN'T..." came a yell, interrupted, once again, by Sebastian pushing the door open again with care not to splash the tea on the cart, and then he smiled while saying, "I brought your afternoon tea, my lord. I also made a cup for you, m'lady. I hope you enjoy the blackberry tarts as well."

Both children were subdued as they took their cups, though he heard a fleeting, "Thank you." from Tsukiko. She sipped it and sighed gratefully, a brief smile of pure bliss flickering onto her face. Her eyes flew open again though in an instant and she began to take mental notes on them both, just like Sherlock Holmes had taught her.

"Pay attention, child! That is the most important lesson you will ever learn: be observant of everything, take note of every detail," the man spoke calmly, his steady gaze boring into hers. She immediately tried to observe him, breaking into a sweat at thoughts of his disappointment. _No. Focus._ Time was ticking and she cursed herself for letting her mind wander.

_Same problem as always._ She sighed inwardly but knew she had already discovered all she could for the moment. She tucked this information away and watched them warily. Ciel set down his steaming cup and said impassively, "What is you want from me so badly?"

She placed her hands in her lap, a gesture of civility completely at odds with her posture and tone as she answered coldly, "I believe I have already told you, Lord Phantomhive." His name was poison on her lips.

He scowled, "That nonsense about trouble? As if anyone would work because of that."

She slammed her hands onto his desk, jarring the cups. Sebastian scooped them up and met eyes with her, a warning in a flash. She nodded ever so slightly and he replaced the cups on the cart. "You can't understand. Well, maybe you can, but I won't explain to a brat like you."

She sat back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest. She blew a puff of air and her bangs settled. His fingertips touched in a mimic of a prayer as he studied her like she had done to him mere moments ago. Interest was in his eyes at last. She almost crowed in delight, but glared outwardly behind a stoic mask. _I have him now_. "Tell me. Who is your father?" he demanded.

"Father? I have only my master. You must have misheard me, my lord," she replied smoothly, "However, I work for my own pleasure, not by his orders. Is that clear?"

Ciel nodded quickly. "Quite," he said drily.

She held up three fingers and ticked them off one by one as she spoke, "You know my name, my motive, and my past occupation. Are you satisfied now? If so, these are my terms." Before he could answer, she continued, "One, I require lodgings, here or wherever, but I won't pay for them. Two, I do not need any disturbances when I am thinking, which goes along with my shelter, since the persons about me must tolerate any strange things they hear or might see coming from my vicinity, plus no comments on my habits. Three, no meaningless questions about my methods. Lastly, I only ask a small sum for my clothing and food, mayhaps fifty pounds. That will only be at the beginning, then you shall never have to pay me again. Understood? Then I can begin work right away."

She stood and waited impatiently as he thought it over.

"Trial run," he said. She rolled her eyes but stuck out a hand to shake. "Deal. Of course, I'd prefer this all to be in writing. Oh, and I won't need your help unless it is a special case, demon," she glanced at Sebastian with a smile. He smiled back, bowing, "As you wish, my lady." Ciel waved his hand in dismissal, "Well, what are you waiting for? Show her to her quarters."

Sebastian bowed and picked her up as he had Ciel so many times before. Her mouth dropped into an 'o' shape as her eyes widened. He walked out and she clutched at his shirt, her eyes squeezed shut, breaking a sweat. She said in a small, scared voice, one that made even Ciel look up at them, "Please...please put me down sir."

Her crisp, well-bred accent of before had vanished into the raspy sweetness of youth street urchin. Tears appeared at the corners of her eyes, still shut tight. Four heads peeked around a corner to see the pair, especially the shocked face of Sebastian. He gently set her down and her legs wobbled a bit as she composed herself. She took a breath and stood up even straighter than before, swiping away the tears and walking forwards. The four heads disappeared, Mey-rin clasping her face and nose. Finnian wondered exactly who the frail form was. Sebastian said nothing, just led her to her room for the night. She collapsed on the bed and fell asleep immediately after pulling out a gun and hugging it to her chest. He tucked her in, yet she stiffened when his gloved fingers brushed her shoulder, a soft yelp escaping her in slumber, her entire body tensing. He drew back from her, padding back to his master, thinking over everything that had happened.

_What could have made you show weakness like that?_ Ciel wondered, brows furrowed slightly.


	3. Out a Window

**I know I know. But I felt like this is how it should end, although nothing exciting has happened. Yet. :3**

The butler all in black but for two blood-red irises knocked delicately. "Miss, it is time to awaken," he called as he opened the gilded door. He saw an immaculate space that was exactly as he had left it before their guest arrived. Of course, the only exception was an open window, the cool breeze fluttering the gauzy curtains. His shoes clicked against the wood as he walked across to close it. Until a bemused voice said pleasantly, "It would be a dreadful inconvenience to me should you close my only way inside."

His gaze dropped down, unsurprised to find Tsukiko hanging upside-down, by her feet, from the edge of the roof. He sighed and answered politely, "The master bids you dine with him this lovely morning."

She debated refusing for a moment, but quickly hopped upright and climbed inside, brushing off her skirt. "Oh alright. I shall need an escort," she replied, her face a mask of indifference that couldn't hide her dancing eyes. He bowed, "As you wish, my lady."

He offered her his elbow and she placed a hand on the crook before they set off. She didn't try to chat with him, but became lost in her own thoughts, frowning slightly. She became senseless to the world, sitting without even a nod of stiff acknowledgement to Ciel. She didn't eat anything, only sipped at a glass of water. Ciel merely ate without glancing at her. She finally looked up, startled to find herself sitting at the table. Tsukiko said abruptly, "I believe you, the Queen's guard dog, have been called to London to solve the Jack the Ripper case?"

Ciel's silence was enough to convince her. "Hm. Well I suppose you'll go to a crime scene today. I may or may not go with you, since I have already looked at one. I do wish to go with you to the Undertaker, unlikely he'll know anything that I don't, but it can't be helped."

Ciel replied simply, "No."

She shrugged, "Here I thought you wanted to trial me. I've already got it halfway figured out. I don't really need you, but it must be nice being privy to information even the Yard can't get ahold of."

He ground out, "Fine, just don't get in my way."

She laughed and stood, winking, "Of course, Lord Phantomhive."

As the three approached, her eyes flicked over Lau and Madam Red. She slunk backwards, hiding in the shadows after pressing a finger to her lips in the universal, 'Don't say anything'. Ciel nodded curtly, his cane smacking an uneven beat on the cobblestone. He spoke low, and she strained to catch some of it from her hidden position in Sebastian's and a shop's shadows. She shivered, hearing only, "Jack the Ripper...prostitutes...Queen's order..."

She bowed her head and clutched her stolen shawl about her head, hobbling like an old woman. She was able to pass them without a hitch, despite the peculiar feeling of a demon's eyes following her every move. Once she had turned a corner, she straightened up and tucked the shawl back into her skirts, walking with a purpose. She seemed much older than she looked, so much so that the man at the front let her in to look at the crime scene. It helped that her hair was short enough and she wore a man's coat and trousers by the time she was within sight. She walked around the scene, mind simply absorbing the information, to be analyzed later, although she took note of the fact that the poor girl had been another of a certain doctor's patients...

Her air was cool and calculating, which kept the other detectives and police at a distance. She muttered unconsciously as she processed everything, the blood spatters and the signs of absolute terror and struggle. Of course, it was simply a habit picked up from her master, instead of Greek, she growled Russian verse. Until..."This isn't a place for young boys," the guard at the alley entrance said with slight annoyance coloring his otherwise normal tone. She smirked and walked forward, enough so that Ciel could see her. His eyes widened then narrowed almost comically. She grinned, her hand mimicking the man who spoke, her facial expression exaggerated formality. Sebastian bit his tongue, although his entertainment didn't show whatsoever. Ciel rolled his eyes, but his lips lifted barely in a ghost, a glimmer of a smile. Then his focus shifted back to the inspector, unfazed in the least. The chief soon arrived and explained to the poor man who Ciel was, reluctantly. However, Ciel turned on his heel and walked away, his little entourage in tow. She cupped her mouth with her hand and giggled at the expressions on the two Scotland Yard men's faces. Tsukiko's feet led her out without being seen and she followed the group to an extremely familiar place. The Undertaker's.


	4. A Funeral Fit for a Detective

**Ok so this ended up different than I intended and much longer. I just hope you realize that I may rush at points because I want to catch myself up to where I'm at in the anime, so bear with me. I promised myself none of that Ciel and OC nonsense, but well, it lead me where it did. Bold and italics are Ciel's thoughts this chapter. The rest is self-explanatory. On with the story!**

A Funeral Fit for a Detective, or Snaring the Robin

_Bang. Thud. Swish. _Eerie laughter burbled from the silver-haired grim reaper, his head thrown back as he began to howl. He wiped his eyes with one long sleeve, lips stretched wide over pearl-white fangs, tugging at his scar. His head bobbed lightly, the cause insanity or happiness, she didn't have a clue, but he spoke in a raspy murmur, "Oh yes. That was perfect m'dear, your entrance is paid for. I'll tell you all I know, however, the boy must tell his own joke." Ciel Phantomhive had frozen, his eye twitching slightly. In fact, all of his group had been stunned into silence. Of course, now the Undertaker had a book with a hole in it, and she was proud to say that she had aimed it perfectly. Tsukiko tucked her now-warm pistol back into the sheath underneath her trousers. She coughed lightly, drawing his attention. "Next time, I _**will**_ take my revenge, instead of this toying nonsense," she said smoothly, yawning lightly. The Undertaker made a _tch_ sound, but only grinned wider, once more swooping down on the earl. "I love a good joke you know, and that is my payment, as you well know. I gave you the last one free, but I won't do that again, no," he reminded Ciel. Tsukiko sat on a stool and picked up a book, opening it to distract herself as the people around Ciel alternately took turns trying to make the Undertaker laugh. Then she heard a sigh, "Everyone please leave. I'm afraid this must be done."

Her attention was drawn back to the butler and she settled with an 'Are you kidding me?' look. He smirked slightly at her and she stood, following Ciel outside. Ciel didn't even notice she was there, or so he seemed to act like he hadn't. The others had no wish to feel a bullet through their skulls, so left her alone, albeit uneasily. Before she could say a word to the Phantomhive lord, laughter louder even than the one _she_ had caused burst forth from the shop. They quickly returned inside, to see a still-chuckling Undertaker wiping his eyes, "That was…wonderful. You could be a comedian. Alright, I will tell you all I know." He then began to explain the condition he had found the corpses in, all bloodied and with a special organ taken out…their uterus. _I already knew that._ She scoffed inwardly, surveying them all with a degree of contempt. She breezed out, absolutely certain he could offer no more information, walking briskly back to the manor, taking by-streets and alleyways, thinking and plotting, gathering information like a sponge from those she met. The carriage that carried them careened past her, spitting out Sebastian Michealis. She sighed, placing a hand on her face in exasperation. He landed in front of her and bowed slightly. "Good evening, m'lady. How has your stroll been?" he said formally. She growled, slapping the papers she'd scrawled into his open palm, "Here. This took a lot of work to get, so be quick about getting it to your master. I only ask that you do not explain who I am to his cohorts any time soon, and make sure that it's clear to those near Ciel that _you_, the 'One hell of a butler', did it all. Took me hours, so don't botch anything up. Tell him I shall meet him for evening tea._ If_ he doesn't go after the first suspect, oh and only tell him about the first, I want to lay a trap so that I can snare the true murderer." He showed no sign of surprise, but for the two quicker-than-normal blinks, so small, if you weren't a professional observer, you couldn't have caught it. He tucked the sheets into his tux and sped off, her footsteps seemingly ages-long to take her to his aim.

She arrived as Ciel was planning the trap for that night, on the prime suspect, Vicount Druitt. It seemed he liked young girls. And so, referring to the moment when Ciel had unwittingly planted his own downfall by saying, 'I will do anything to win.' He was flushed red and highly irritated that _he_ was the one to dress as a girl would to entice the man into murder. She stepped inside the room, untimely to say the least, when he cried indignantly, "Why can't _she_ do it?" His gaze stilled her steps, an order on the tip of his tongue. She laughed loudly, one finger out in an 'ah-ah-ah' gesture, common to scolding mothers, "Oh dear me, no. I must be there already, but you are the only one with power over Sebastian, so who is to say I may live? Also, I shall be my own bait thank you, not yours. All the more welcome to take _two_ prizes in one night, ye? A vulnerable bird you will be, while I must play the fire blazing. It shall be a competition, no? Whoever seduces him first wins. I made my bet long ago. I do not wish to know yours, fair earl of Phantomhive." She smirked and his face dropped into a cross between emotionless and confusion plus a hint of anger and challenge. A silent exchange passed between the two, something similar to _'I am not yet your pawn, do not try to use me as such. Nor shall I ever be your pawn.' '__**So be it, but if I find your betrayal, pray for a swift death, though there is little hope you shall receive one, especially for this humiliation you have caused me.**__' 'Humiliation for you? Don't make me laugh. I suffer as you do, so don't try and hold this over my head. Winner takes all.' '__**Agreed.**__'_ "I accept your challenge, on one condition. This silly contest must have a silly prize, therefore, keep your original bet for a later date. Whoever loses must become the absolute servant to the winner for a total of five days. No questions asked," he said stiffly. She curtsied and nodded, turning on her heel and about to walk out of the room full of stunned people, until she heard the whistle of something flying through the air. She leaped upwards, her feet touching the ceiling as she flipped and launched herself at the thrower, dagger glinting in her hand. She cursed loudly, the accent of her youth coarse. She crashed into Ciel, who was now under her. She had luckily slipped the dagger back, Sebastian knowing full-well exactly what she had done. Tsukiko said calmly, "Please, simply tell me if an item is to be mine." She stood and walked briskly out, blushing wildly once he could no longer see her face. Ciel Phantomhive was mute with anger. He soon sat back in his chair and returned to talking about the trap evenly without so much as a mention of what had happened. As such, none asked who the girl was. Although, for the rest of the hour, Sebastian could be seen chuckling to himself when his master wasn't looking.

Girlish screams echoed throughout the house, primal bellows of pain. "Are you trying to kill me?" Ciel yelled as Sebastian tightened the corset to where he could barely breathe. Sebastian smirked and another yelp dropped from his master's lips. They finished outfitting his costume and Ciel was focusing on not passing out when he heard the now-familiar footsteps. He looked up and saw Tsukiko, her hair much longer than before, no doubt extensions, similar to his own, yet only making her hair long enough to curl around one shoulder then down her back. She carried a red lace fan, her dress long and silky, molding to her in ways that made her chest appear, her hips flare out and her waist thinner. Her lashes seemed longer, her expression one of fire barely contained by demure, faked innocence. Her sleeves were mere strips of fabric, loose around her forearms. Her sweetheart neckline dipped, pale skin glowing slightly in the candlelight. It barely had any skirts, or hoops underneath to hold the fabric upright. It was somehow sultry, yet filled with an untapped desirable passion, true playfulness and a slight innocence of youth as well. Ciel seemed unaffected, if only because he kept up a steady mantra inside his head. _**I **__**am engaged to Lady Elizabeth. She is no more than a pawn.**_

* * *

"Shall we leave, m'lady and young master?" Sebastian murmured, bowing. She curtsied as Ciel nodded curtly, "Yes? What is it you want miss?" "I seem to have left the item you intended to give me in your care. May I please take it now, m'lord?" she asked humbly, a sparkle in her eye. He blushed delicately, handing her the short-barreled gun he had found in case she needed a second, possibly more, long-distance weapon. She smiled gently, grateful for the consideration. She shook her head, pushing it back into his hands, "I have plenty, but I am sure that you will need this, if not for defense then for offense." He rolled his eyes but did as she instructed to hide it. Sebastian then helped them both into the carriage. The horses trotted along at a steady pace, the others in the second carriage, their own driven by Sebastian. She sat with her hands in her lap, across from him. _I hope they give me a funeral fit for a detective._


	5. Cousin of the Rose

Spanish Flames

Tsukiko fanned herself gently, standing in a corner at the Vicount's home. Her eyes were half-lidded in exhaustion, but her gaze was fixed on Vicount Druitt's thin form. He felt an unnerving sensation of being watched and turned to meet her eyes. Druitt blinked once, twice, until a vision of pink obscured red, with a black-clad teacher spinning the 'girl' around. Ciel grimaced inwardly, Sebastian's eyes dancing with laughter though his face was stoic. Tsukiko made her way over to Druitt by dancing with unknown men and at last reached his side. She curtsied as befitted a young lady. She smirked underneath the fan as she said, "Wonderful party Vicount. As per usual."

He gazed at her curiously, "I don't believe I've met you fair lady. Perhaps escorted by another?"

She answered easily, deciding upon truth, "Not at all. I merely came to see you and to inquire upon a matter very dear to me. Although, I do hope you forgive my intrusion. I did rather force my cousin to take me, however I came as my wont, of my own volition."

Vicount Druitt processed the words and replied, "I don't mind at all, in fact I am honored for a rose like yourself to deign to visit. May I say that your cousin is as beautiful as yourself. Come, let us speak more freely in my quarters."

His hand strayed to her cheek to brush a piece of hair away, a risqué movement in times such as these. "Of course, I find myself wearied from the dancing. I fear I must intrude upon your good nature again. You see, although my cousin has an escort, namely her tutor, I do like to keep an eye upon her so her innocence cannot be taken advantage of, especially since the man is the quiet sort, a scholar not a fighter. He may choose to stay, so do not worry of him."

Briefly during her small speech, Druitt had seemed to grow wary and slightly disappointed until she reassured him with the last sentence. He bowed, a handsome smile upon his face, "Tis no trouble at all. I do wish to speak further with you miss. Please, go on ahead, take a drink. I shall wait for your pretty cousin."

She curtsied once more and snapped her fan shut ominously.

_We have him now._


End file.
